WITH THE HELP OF WARREN BLOOD
by charmedspinoff2009
Summary: THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES JOINS THE NEXT GENERATION IN THEIR QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD
1. INCANTATIONS,INCARNATIONS

Chapter 1: Incarnation, Incantation

_I call upon the ancient power_

_I offer my soul in this hour_

_So that the Warren line will live on in thee_

_Live on the sacred power of me_

There is a prophecy that states four magical begins of Warren blood will be called upon to defend the world from a great evil. Two of which would be the incarnations of Melinda and Prudence Warren these are the two witches who was born will all three basic Charmed power (telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition). It goes on to say that their powers will progress natural like any other witch. The third person will be the twice blessed witch who is also the wielder of the sword Excalibur. The last and finally protector of the earth will be the Warren that has elder blood flowing through their veins.

''Prudence Warren hurry up it times for your essence transfer.'' says her mother Melinda

''I'm coming mom I'm just nervous I haven't been in the land of the living in so long.'' replies Prudence

''Don't worry my child I'm going to be right behind you we are still searching for little Phillip in limbo.''

''Promise me that nothing will changes between us?'' asked Prudence

''I promise you will always be my little Charmed One'' replied Melinda with a smile.

''Prudence it's time'' said Nicholas the king elder.

''Blessed be mother. Until we meet again'' said an emotional Prudence.

''Blessed it be my child I will always be with you'' said a tear stricken Melinda.

About an hour of earth time the elder king came back to informed Melinda that they had found baby Phillip in limbo with the help of his father Cole Turner. The baby they were actually trying to find was the baby Phoebe got pregnant when he was the source. I know what you are thinking isn't the baby the ultimate evil or something, well he was but when he died and sent to limbo he was purified.

''Melinda it's your time to rejoin the land of the living.'' said the king elder

Melinda just nodded and follow the all powerful elder to his chambers where Cole was there with baby Phillip a smile curled up her lips because this was her descendent this beautiful baby. She was snapped out of thoughts by something Cole was saying.

''Thanks for giving me and my son this chance. I'm truly grateful'' said Cole who was very close to tears.

''Cole this child is apart of my family and will soon be apart of me.'' stated Melinda

Nodding fully understanding her reasoning. The elder king told Melinda to recite the spell that transferred her essence to the baby.

_I call upon the ancient power_

_I offer my soul in this hour_

_So that the Warren line will live on in thee_

_Live on the sacred power of me_

As Melinda finished the incantation something amazing happened she merged and became one with the child the on lookers could not believe their eyes.

The elder king let out a hearty laugh and told Cole he could make him a white lighter only if he used his powers to guide the power that was arising on the side of good and never for evil.

Cole was speechless all he could do was nod his head not soon later Cole was given his wings and was purified and sent to earth to started his lifr with his son.

Somewhere in San Francisco Phoebe had given birth to her first daughter Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell. Both babies were born on February 28th 2012. They were twins so to speak but the had different fathers. Little did everyone in the Halliwell household known they had two new babies for the price of one.

Melinda Warren/Phillip Warren Halliwell-Turner

Prudence Warren/Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited under different circumstances

''Wake up honey it's time for your first day of school'' said Phoebe.

With those words little Purity who was now three bolted out of bed happily. A lot has changed in three years Phoebe herself had two more girls (Pride and Phelicity). Purity was so excited because now she was finally a ''big girl.'' The mornings were always a fiasco in Phoebe's home because her girls were just as unorganized as her.

''Momma where is my favorite hair piece'' asked three overly-excited three year old. Just then a one year old who was the carbon-copy of Phoebe walked in crying.

''Mommy!'' was all the little one could muster.

Somewhere else in San Francisco Cole was have a much easier morning. In fact he didn't have to lift a finger because Phillip got his self dressed and telekinetically made breakfast (just cereal daddy didn't allow him to use the stove).

''Phillip are you ready?'' asked Cole who was the one having trouble getting ready the elders had told him to lead as much as a normal life as he could so he had finally got a interview at a DA's office not to far away from where they lived a lot has also changed for Cole and Phillip. Phillip surprisingly was very independent and Cole has found a friend in a fellow white lighter named Claire. Things were good on both ends. ''Yeah daddy hurry up I don't want to be late you are always telling me first impressions are everything now chop, chop'' said the three old with that oh so famous Halliwell smirk.

Thirty minutes and millions of questions later Phoebe, Purity, Phillip, and Cole made it to the day-care. I know what you are thinking Phoebe and Cole run into each other but no. Phoebe was walking

out of the building when Cole was going inside with Phillip. After each parent got their respective child settled they exited the premises (Phoebe of course was crying and saying how fast her little ladybug had grown up). When the class was making introductions Purity walked up to Phillip. ''Hi my name is Purity what yours?'' He replied ''my name is Phillip, wait I know you……. Melinda told

me about you'' he was scared now what should he do daddy specifically said no magical exposure. ''I know she did because Prudence told about you she also told me we are Astor-something twins''. ''You mean astrological twins yeah Melinda told me that too'' said Phillip. ''Wow I have to tell mommy that I have a brother and she has son!'' said Purity a little to excited for Phillip's liking.

Phillip quickly yelled no he felt like he was going to burst, for a three year old his emotions were deep. Purity was caught off guard by the sudden outburst in their conversation she replied with a question. ''Why not mommy deserves to know'' she was really getting mad with her new brother. ''Beca… because I can't have a mommy not yet anyways not until I'm sixteen the Elders told me so

and there's nothing you or YOUR mommy can do about it'' says a very distraught and crying Phillip. Purity instantly regretted her statement and she had made up in her mind that he would be her little secret for now…..

Their powers grow every three years right now both characters have the same basic powers (Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition) that's just Wicca wise since Phillip was blessed by the Elder King he became ¼ whitelighter and ¾ witch. So he can also orb and has power called Purification. Purity is ½ witch and ½ Cupid so she can heart and created heart blasts.


	3. Two worlds

Chapter 3

Two worlds

Today was a great day. At least for one of the twins Purity has had the best day she had cake, ice cream, and her family even though her little sisters get on her nerves to no end. Everything seemed perfect but she couldn't help but feel sort of sad.

''Mommy I love everything my toys, my cake, and my family but I kind of feel sad'' said Purity.

''What do you mean honey? You don't have a new power do you?'' Phoebe couldn't help but feel proud that her daughter most likely developed empathy.

''I don't think so mommy that's not it. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it will be alright'' said Purity with pure conviction.

''That's my little Ladybug I'm so proud of you never forget that'' said a prideful Phoebe just then the whole Halliwell Clan came in the room.

Paige was the first to speak. ''Hey munchkin I hope you enjoyed your self this day is dedicated to you and only you.''

Everyone quickly agreed. Coop was so enjoying watching his little girl grow and he voiced it by saying ''my little one you are now four years old but you will always be a cupid after my own heart.'' Phoebe however corrected him by saying she was half cupid and that she was her Ladybug.

Everyone laughed at Phoebe's little moment of jealousy it was so a ''Phoebe thing.'' At this moment Purity couldn't but think life was just perfect. She just wonder how her ''secret's'' day was going.

At the Halliwell-Turner home early that day Cole pulled a few strings with Elders to throw Phillip truly killer party and you wouldn't believe who was the guest list. It was past 9o'clock when Cole went to wake up Phillip.

''WAKE UP! WAKE UP! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE SLUGGER!" bellowed a very proud, fatherly Cole. He thanked the heavens and Melinda Warren for each day he got to spend with his pride and joy.

''Five more minutes daddy please'' Phillip groggily replied to his very loud wake up call.

''Now you don't want to miss your own birthday party do you'' said Cole trying to coax him out of bed.

''A party at (Phillip looks down at his favorite wrist watch to check the time) nine o'clock in the morning dad you are such a kid. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep til noon.''

Cole had one more trick up his sleeve jus in case the party strategy fell through. ''Okay I'll tell your Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy you decided to sleep instead of coming down to see them.'' By this time Prue and Andy earned their wings and were permitted to marry to due to their anguish filled lives their first charges were Purity and Phillip.

At the sound of his Aunt's and Uncle's name he was practically doing back flips down the hall to the living room.

''HEY Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy!'' Phillip said this with so much joy because family meant everything to him they were more important then anything in the world even more important then his happiness they were all he had that and story of his mom told to him by Aunt Prue.

''Hey kiddo'' Andy said smiling so widely because he thought of Phillip as his own son. ''Ready for some birthday fun'' he said scooping him into the biggest hug he had ever given out to date.

Phillip replied jokingly ''just as long as Aunt Prue doesn't cook the dinner.'' Prue shot him a playful glare a simply stated ''you better be lucky it's your birthday twerp or you would be minced meat.''

The whole house erupted in laughter nobody noticed four Ledgers orb in (Ledgers are the evil counterparts of Elders) nobody noticed until it was to late Cole had been shot by all four arrows.

''Oh my god Cole are you okay'' asked Prue. The Ledgers orbed out before anyone could attack them things went as planned Cole was dead and the child was all alone.

Phillip jumped up and ran to his father's side. ''DADDY! PLEASE DON'T DIE I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY NO PLEASE!!!'' Phillip felt his heart break he just lost his father and his best friend.

Prue watched the scene with a broken heart as well it reminded her of when she found own mother dead.

Phillip stooped crying and orbed out and blocked himself so he could not be found he going make those bastards pay for killing his daddy. Now he had no mommy or daddy and they were going to pay!!!!

''Oh Andy what we going to do he has blocked us from sensing him'' said a worried Prue

''It going to be okay. He's going to be okay'' said a equally worried Andy.

Just then they get a jingle from the Elders and orb ''Up there.'' ''Please tell me you know where he is'' Prue said now sobbing uncontrollably. Andy held her to console her but didn't try to hide his tears. Nicholas was the first to speak.

''I am sad for the lost of Phillip but it was a gain for the greater good Cole has not gone the afterlife he has become an Elder it was for the greater good.'' Prue was boiling by this statement her thoughts were racing. You bastards did this didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!!!!!! she bellowed so loudly the heavens shuck. Cole stepped in dressed Elder cloth and he looked so distraught.

Andy was the first notice him and said Cole Phillip is missing what are we going to do he said this in between sobs

What does the next chapter hold?? Wait and find out


	4. Eight years later

Chapter 4: 8years and another disaster later

Eight years had passed since that dreadful day. Cole was happily/unhappily married. He was happy because he married Claire, but unhappy because his son was still in the Underworld eight years later.

He felt like such a bad father no matter how much Claire and the other Elders told him he wasn't he couldn't escape the feeling it was his entire fault. He had to keep strong however for the sake his three year old son Emanuel Phillip Turner who has been prophesized to be the next Elder King.

Meanwhile in the Underworld

Phillip had become a very powerful young witch. Today he got three new powers these were Telepathy, Molecular Acceleration, and Cyrokenisis (control over ice). (Remember he get three new powers every three years).

_Today was his twelfth birthday and he was vanquishing demons and not to mention he lived in the freaking UNDERWORLD!!!!_His life wasn't all glitz and glam but he had himself a quaint little cave which he magically replicated to resemble the apartment he use to live in with his father.

Just then he was pull out of his thoughts by a darklighter. ''Why have you summoned me'' asked a very suspicious demon. ''That's very simple really I want to kill me take me out I'm sure whoever you a working for will be happy to know I'm finally died and you were the cause'' replied a emotionless Phillip.

''What is this a joke? What makes me know you won't kill if I make my move'' said the darklighter. ''Because if you don't I **will** kill you'' threaten Phillip. The darklighter however was convinced that it was a trap so in order to escape his imminent death he tried to orb out but was killed by Phillip telekinetically choking the life out of him. The way he saw it he had nothing to live for. His dad and Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy are not in his life anymore, so his he here. Little did he know he had great destiny to fulfill.

Meanwhile at the Manor

The manor was buzzing with activity today was one of those birthdays that Purity got her new powers. (They are the same as Phillip's). She was Molecularly Accelerating all over the manor. ''Whoa super girl slow down'' joked Wyatt. ''Shut up jerk you are just mad I surpassed you in the power department'' replied Purity. Just then Phoebe, Paige, Piper walked and in unison they scolded her in unison.

''YOUNG LADY THAT WAS JUST PLAIN RUDE!!!'' After another minute of being reprimanded Purity apologized to Wyatt. He said no problem and reminded her he wasn't quiet finished in the power department.

Several hours after the party Purity, Chris, Wyatt, Penelope, and Patricia were seating in the attic when Purity was struck with a premonition of nobody other than her twin. _Phillip killed a darklighter and he was in the Underworld. Then he picked up the darklighter arrow and started to cutting himself._ Then her empathy kicked and all she felt was sorrow.

After she had her vision she told her cousin about and the other jumped into action.

In the Underworld (Phillip's point of view)

After he killed the darklighter Phillip saw that the bow and arrow survive. As if a light bulb went off in his head he got the idea that if these good-for-nothing were not going to kill him why not kill himself. So he got the arrow out of the bow and already he could feel his power and life force slipping. He started to cut himself and to him it felt like the greatest thing is able to control the pain that was given to him. He almost succeeded and he was almost died when four or five people orbed in and he could think of was his dad and Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy.

In the Underworld (Everyone else's view)

Wyatt was the first to spoke. ''Purity do you know this kid? Is he a demon on something?'' Purity replied. ''Wyatt no he is not a demon he a innocent just heal him and you shall see'' she said this between sobs. Wyatt did as he was told but he wasn't strong enough (Imagine a world with a weak Twice-blessed) he looked at his little cousin with concern she was so distraught and said ''sorry Purity I can't heal what's already died''. What DO you MEAN already died he CAN'T be died by this time she was hysterical her brother no her twin was _died_

Everyone was taken back by her response. But they all one by one comforted her Chris said ''it's okay it's going to be okay''. Penny and Patty hugged her and comforted her. Then Wyatt got an idea maybe one whitelighter wasn't enough he needed more juice so he quickly called on Chris and The Twins and asked for their help. After about a couple of minutes healing ''the innocent'' inhaled.

Purity was so happy she ran to him and hugged and kissed him. She didn't care who saw her do this she just was glad her twin was okay. Her happiness quickly turned to anger and she said ''Phillip Warren Halliwell-Turner have lost your mind?!'' the other looked on shocked he was their family?????

What is coming? You have to wait and find out


	5. eight years later part 2

**Chapter 5: Eight Years later pt2**

"Wha….What happened." Purity was literally seeing red she couldn't believe her brother could be so stupid!!!

"I'll tell you what happened MISTER you almost KILLED yourself! I can't believe you would do that"...her expression changed from furious to that of saddened confusion. Phillip was so tired of this ranting already.

"Aw boo woo you don't know what I go through on a day to day basis! I'm down here trying to find my father's killers and I feel so alone! It's my birthday for goodness sakes. So excuse me if I am tired of dealing with my so called life."

"Philly please come home with me….please we will explain this to mom and the Aunts and they will know what to do please." At this point Purity was desperate to get her Twin safely home where he belonged.

"NO!!! If you don't remember I can't step foot in YOUR home until I am sixteen all thanks to your ancestor Melinda Warren. Anyway Phoebe Halliwell, the charmed one is not my mother. He hung his head in sorrow and said Phoebe Halliwell, the queen of all evil is my mother. There's a big difference."

Up until then the Cousins all stayed quiet while listening to the exchange. Wyatt was the first to speak. "Purity I thought you said he wasn't a demon!" He was in shock because all of them knew the story of Phoebe and Cole Turner. Chris spoke next. 'What the hell do you want with my cousin you little evil bastard?!" Chris was much like their late Aunt Prue when it came to personality, so he VERY overprotective of his siblings and cousins. The Twins didn't speak but their thoughts were heard by the Astral-Twins. "_Hey Pen you hear me"? "Yes, Pat I can you are you thinking what I am thinking"? "I think so let vanquish this bastard already". "Do you remember the spell to vanquish the Source"?_ Just then Purity shot them a look that could kill and said deadly but calmly "if you ever try vanquishing MY brother, who happens to not be a demon I WILL HURT YOU!!!"

Everyone including Phillip was taken aback by Purity's statement. Chris spoke up for the second time. What do you mean not a demon we all have the stories of Aunt Phoebe and Cole Turner. At the mention of his father's name Phillip's eyes filled with tears. Purity's heart went out to her twin. Should you tell them or should I said Puri (Purity's nickname). He nodded his head for her to explain everything, which she did and after the explanation they were all still slightly skeptical, so Phillip offered to display his powers. First he orbed in and out of the cave. Then he summoned a Creeper demon and froze him in ice and killed him with human emotions. Wyatt and Chris used empathy to see if he had any trace of demon essence but came up empty.

"Now that you people have sufficed your suspicions it is time for you to go. I have demons to hunt and killers to find." With a wave of his hand they all disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Phillip said a spell that would keep anyone of charmed blood out

_In this time and in this hour I invoke _

_A higher power to help me keep out _

_Those of charmed legacy now and _

_Forever more let this Be_.

Back at the Manor

"We should tell mom and the Aunts" Wyatt said. 'No! It won't help anything; you see a long time ago Melinda Warren prophesied that one of the saviours of the world would have to spend twelve years in the underworld. So please promise me that THIS will be our little secret." Purity was desperate she hoped to the Elders that they agreed. There was a pregnant pause; Wyatt was the first answer "I don't like it but I will keep my trap shut."

"Me too" said Patricia

"Me three" said Chris

"I guess I'm in too" said Penelope

What is to come let wait and see

P.S.

Sorry for the delayed update forgive me

I thought people would want to know the POWER OF FOUR 'S powers

Wyatt-Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Force field generation, Telekinesis, Premonition, Thought projection

Chris-Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Telekinesis, Levitation, Glamouring, Crynokinesis

Phillip-Orbing, Purification, Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Premonition, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Thought Projection, Phasing, Empathy, Crynokinesis, Molecular Acceleration, Telepathy

Purity-has every power her brother has except for Orbing and Purification. She has Hearting and Hearting blasts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four years, a BABY, and girlfriend later**

''Cara where are you? ''

''Phillip sweetie I am giving your daughter a bath.''

''Oh I have some news……''

''What is Phillip?'' Cara asked with a worried look evident on her face.

''You know tomorrow is my birthday right?''

''Yes Phillip now get to the point here I still have to put Prudence Andria to bed.''

(Maybe I should start by telling my readers that Phillip is now 16 years old and has been romantically involved with the princess of the Cupids for two years…. How you ask?)

-Flashback-

Phillip was walking an uncharted area of the underworld because he was tracking Gremilocks because he had a premonition about a girl being torture by them and dying. Phillip orbs into the cave and starts blasting first and asking later. When all the demons were vanquished and the adrenaline settled he looked around for his innocent. When they laid eyes on each other it was loved at first sight.

-Flashback-

''Okay. Okay well tomorrow is the day I meet my mother and her family.'' There was pregnant pause and then Cara responded. ''Babe that is great I am so happy for you!'' But she stopped mid rant and looked at the sad face her boyfriend of two years possessed. ''Babe what's the problem? What's wrong?'' She asked worriedly.

''What if they don't accept me or Prue for that matter?'' This young man was the epitome of Piper in a man body and as we know where there's Piper there HAS to be a Leo and Cara is just that.

''Honey calm down. Now listen they would be fools not to love you or our beautiful one year old daughter.'' Phillip thought about it. ''Maybe you are right I worry a little''. Phillip said. ''A little Ha are you kidding you are the walking poster child for worry Phillip Halliwell-Turner.'' '' I love you so much Cara you keep my sane, but don't push your luck I can still blow your ass to China.'''' I would like to see you try I would fry your ass before you got the chance.'' They both couldn't hold a straight face and disengrated into laughter.

Power updates and Character introductions

Cara Lu'Cinda Valentine: Age 16, Species: Cupid Princess, Powers: Empathy, Time-Traveling (only to help charges see past loves), Aerokensis; Girlfriend of Phillip and Mother to Prudence Andria.

Phillip Warren Halliwell -Turner: Age 16, Species: ¾ Witch, ¼ Whitelighter, Powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Thought Projection, Phasing, Empathy, Crynokenesis, Molecular Acceleration, Telepathy, Telekinetic Pulses, Molecular Transfiguration, Electromagnetic Transmissions, Orbing, and Purification; Boyfriend of Cara and Father Prudence Andria, Brother to Purity, Pride, Phelicity. Cousin to Wyatt, Chris, Patty, Penny, Henry Jr, and Melinda. Nephew to Prue, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Henry Sr. Stepson to Cooper Eros Love. Son to Phoebe Halliwell-Love and Coleridge Turner.

Prudence Andria Halliwell- Turner: Age 1, Species: 2/4 Witch, ¼ Whitelighter, ¼ Cupid, Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection, and Horbing (a mix between hearting and orbing).

Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell: Age 16, Species: ½ Witch, ½ Cupid. Powers: Same powers as her brother except she has Hearting and Heart blasts instead of orbing and Purification.

Christopher Perry Halliwell: Age 19, Species: ½ Elder, ½ Witch. Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Invisibility, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Levitation, Astral Projection, Empathy, Molecular Combustion, Tele-orbing, Glamouring, Phasing, Premonitions, Power over the nature (because Piper was the Goddess of Nature before conceiving him.)

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age 20, Species: (Twice-Blessed) ½ Whitelighter, ½ Witch. Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Glamouring, Cloaking, Crynokenesis, Pyrokenesis, Molecular Transfiguration, Premonition Projection, Telekinesis, Tele-Orbing, Astral Projection, Levitation, Force-Field Generation, Thought Projection, Bi-Location, Dream walking, Channeling, Telekinetic Destruction


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Birthday Like No Other

AN-I want to change to timeline people so instead of the Astral-Twins being born in 2012 I want make it four years earlier.

-Manor-

Patricia Halliwell-Mitchell was so much like her mom it was uncanny. She was on the ''Super Witch'' kick, and let me tell you Wyatt maybe the twice blessed, but she was no weakling. She was the best spell writer of her generation, and an awesome whitelighter. Currently though she was focused on protecting her newest and in her opinion cutest charge by the name of Messiah Willis. A clan of vampire demons attacked them and kidnapped her charge, so she immediately orbed to the Manor to check the Book.

''Damn! Says here I NEED the power of three to defeat these bastards.'' She closed the Book in frustration and gathered the most powerful potions Chris made to date and a very powerful spell by yours truly and said her oh so famous mantra. ''The Power Of One is going to have to get it done.'' With that she orbed to the underworld.

-Underworld-

As soon as her orbs settled she started to sense for Messiah. When she had a lock on him she orbed following his signature. When she got to the cave and saw the vampire Queen trying to convert him she blasted the Queen with a flick of her hand (much like Piper). ''Get away from him you bitch!'' ''Stupid witch you will pay for that!" The queen called her minions and they charged Patricia. She concentrated really her and turned all of him to ice and with a flick her wrist she obliterated the poor unfortunate bastards. What she didn't was the Queen coming behind her knocking her out.

-Meanwhile at the Manor-

Piper Halliwell was furious. Everyone in her family agreed to meet at six o' clock to go to the restaurant for her niece's birthday, and everyone held to their word… but Patricia Samantha Halliwell-Mitchell!!! ''Piper calm down and stop thinking you are going to MY niece's neck it giving me a headache'' said Phoebe. Just then Paige walked in with her son Henry Lucas Mitchell Jr and Daughter Penelope Victoria Halliwell-Mitchell. ''No sign of her yet'' asked a very worry Paige. Her daughter was head strong but what Halliwell wasn't? It was encoded in the genetic make-up to be that way.

''Mom maybe I should she sense for her seeing that we have the strongest connection''

''Damn it Pen you are a genius I always knew you were my smart chil….''

''Hey I resent that _Mother_''

''Guys!'' Yelled Phoebe, ''let's find Pat first and then you two can have it out''

At that statement Penny closed her eyes and searched for her sister. When she had pinpointed her location she opened her eyes and said ''She headed here now and she with someone unfamiliar, a new charge maybe?''

-Underworld-

Today was the day that he and Cara have been waiting on. He was nervous. He mind was racing, palms were sweaty; he has this habit of cleaning when nervous (sound familiar?). Cara sensed this and tried ease his anxiety. ''Babe don't worry it not like they are going to turn out to be some blood sucking vampires or anything.'' Just then he was hit with a premonition of Patricia.

-Vision-

_Patty was chain to a wall. Then hear a very menacing laugh followed by the voice of The Vampire Queen. ''Wait until I convert you young charmed witch nothing will be able to stop me''. He sees that Patty also has tape on her mouth and is much bruised._

-Vision-

When he came out all he said to Cara is '' I have to save her. I will be back.'' He orbed to the cave he saw in his vision and immediately starts blasting. He finds the Queen in mid rant so he summons all of his power to vanquish without so much as a movement from her. Cries of agony can be heard in the cave as the entire remaining bat demons die. He walks up to Patty and sees she is not alone so goes about checking to see if they were alive and without a second thought he orbed them to the Manor.

-Manor-

By this time every Halliwell was in the attic awaiting Patty arrival, because they all wanted to give her a piece of their mind. When the orbs came into view Paige was the first one in line but when they took on the full shape not one, but three people and two happened to unconscious and of said unconscious people was her daughter Patty she ran over to the mysterious teen and began to heal. Every other Halliwell with the power to heal joined in to help. Nobody noticed Phillip and he was tempted to just orb away until none other than his twin took notice of him and stammered over words.

''Phillip is that really you?'' she was almost afraid to ask, afraid it might be a dream.

'' Yeah Puri it is'' he said with nervousness in his eyes

''Oh my God I thought I would never see you again. Wyatt, Chris, Penny it's him'' she said with tears in her eyes.

Before either cousin could answer Phoebe said '' who is exactly is he Purity?'' she and the rest of the family had been watch the exchange with great interest and wanted answers.

''Well mom this is…''

Phillip interrupted her and said '' It's not important. You all have great day. Happy Birthday Purity I love you.'' There was so much sadness in his voice you didn't have to be an empath to see it. He prepared to orb off this had Purity seeing red.

''PHILLIP WARREN HALLIWELL-TURNER GET YOUR ASS BACK NOW!''

Everyone except for the four who knew of him already. He orbed back in looking surprised. Piper was the first to recover and she blasted him without so much of a second thought. He laid bleeding on the ground and Purity to him and looked her aunt and screamed

''He is not evil STOP. He going to die someone heal him please.''

It was Paige this time and she asked a question while Phoebe and the rest of the family look on shocked. ''What do you mean not evil! The little vermin's father is _Cole_ he has to be evil.''

Phillip looked at her with a look that she knew very well and replied darkly ''_ My_ father was a totally different man than any of you knew so bitch don't EVER talk about him like he was scum!''

At that Piper blasted him again and Phoebe made him feel all the pain that was held in the room nearly killing him, but something happened that surprised everyone. A young pissed off woman carrying and one year old baby girl Hearted in and pushed them back with a high gust of wind and ran to Phillip's side.

Babe are you okay? What am I saying of course you are not you need to be healed.

Cara {cough} what are you doing here {cough}?

Babes don't talk save your energy. Cara was a mad woman indeed she looks at the Halliwells. ''which one of you did this?''

The Sisters reply in unison ''we did.''

Just as Cara was about unleash he wrath orbs started to materialize and three figures came into view. They were all dressed on Elder robes they bent down and healed Phillip he exhaled and sat up. When they were finished the stood up and pulled back the hoods it was none other than Prue, Andy, and COLE. The sisters and everyone else (Phillip included) were shocked.

TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT STAYED TUNED!!!!!!

I thought everyone would want a power update on the whole Charmed Clan. Prophecy updates also.

**Bold=original First generation.**

Regular=next generation without kids

_Italics=next generation with kids_

Underline= third generation

**Piper Anne Halliwell** (50)-Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Phasing, Disengration

**Leonardo Michael Wyatt **(50) – Mortal

Blessed One-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (20) - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Glamouring, Cloaking, Crynokensis, Pyrokenesis, Molecular Combustion, Empathy, Tele-Orbing, Molecular Transfiguration, Premonition Projection, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, Force-Field Generation, Thought Projection, Bi-Location, Dream walking, Channeling, Telekinetic Pulses, Channeling

Blessed One- Christopher Perry Halliwell (19) - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Invisibility, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Levitation, Astral Projection, Empathy, Molecular Combustion, Tele-orbing, Glamouring, Phasing, Premonitions, Power over the nature (because Piper was the Goddess of Nature before conceiving him.), Memory Manipulation, Channeling, Conjuring

Charmed One- Melinda Grace Halliwell (15) - Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Phasing, Disengration, Molecular Transfiguration

**Phoebe Jayne Halliwell-Love **(48) - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Telepathy

**Cooper Eros Love **(48) – Hearting, Time traveling (only to help charges see past loves), Empathy, Sensing love, Hearting Blasts

**Coleridge Benjamin Turner **(51) – Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Mind Control, Invisibility

Blessed One- Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell (16) - Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Thought Projection, Phasing, Empathy, Crynokensis, Molecular Acceleration, Telepathy, Telekinetic Pulses, Molecular Transfiguration, Electromagnetic Transmissions, Telekinetic Shields, Time-Travel, Pyrokenesis, Hearting, Heart blasts

Charmed One- Pride-Ambea Piper Halliwell (15) – Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Crynokensis, Thought Projection, Hearting

Charmed One- Phelicity-Ava Paige Halliwell (14) – Premonitions, Levitation, Advance Empathy, Electromagnetic Transmissions, Telepathy

Blessed One_-Phillip Warren Halliwell-Turner _(16) - Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, Premonitions, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Thought Projection, Phasing, Empathy, Crynokensis, Molecular Acceleration, Telepathy, Telekinetic Pulses, Molecular Transfiguration, Electromagnetic Transmissions, Telekinetic Shields, Time-Travel, Pyrokenesis, Orbing, Purification

_Cara Lu'Cinda Valentine _(16) - Empathy, Time-Traveling (only to help charges see past loves), Aerokensis

Prudence Andria Halliwell-Turner (1) - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, and Horbing (a mix between hearting and orbing).

**Paige Melissa Halliwell-Mitchell **(46) – Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Tele-Orbing, Astral-Orbing, Glamouring

**Henry Lucas Mitchell Sr **(47) – Mortal

Child Of Light- Henry Lucas Mitchell Jr (18) – Telekinetic Pulses, Bi-Location, Mind Control, Orbing, Healing, Glamouring

Child Of Light- Patricia Samantha Halliwell-Mitchell (13) – Crynokensis, Molecular Combustion, Telepathy, Tele-Orbing, Orbing, Healing

Child Of Light- Penelope Victoria Halliwell-Mitchell (13) – Pyrokenesis, Phasing, Empathy, Astral-Orbing, Orbing, Healing

**Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell-Trudeau** (53) - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Mind Control, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Astral Projection

**Andrew Scott Trudeau **(53) - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Mind Control, Invisibility

Charlotte Warren Reincarnated - Pace Alan Halliwell (17) - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Elder Lighting, Mind Control, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Premonitions


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Birthday Present Like No Other

-Attic-

Shock encased the room so thick. For the Halliwells it was because they just saw COLE orb in AND heal the boy they believed without a doubt was a demon and for that reason they realized that he was telling the truth and it made them feel horrible, Phoebe especially. For Cara and Phillip it was a because they were seeing three people they thought they would never get a chance to see. Cara allowed Phillip to name their daughter after his Aunt because she loved him, but also he secretly revered Prue Halliwell.

''Daddy is that you'' asked a now sobbing Phillip. Cole had the same defect he couldn't seem to stop the tears from flowing. All he could think was that he finally had his baby boy back in his arms. All was truly right with the world. ''Yes Philly it's me I'm here baby boy. It's okay now. It's all okay now.'' All the teen could do was crying uncontrollably in the arms of the last person he never excepted…his father.

The Sisters had made a monstrous mistake. They saw that now because the young man before them was actually a hurt little boy. The Sisters felt his pain, especially Phoebe and it was not because she was an empath but because she hurt her son.

Prue and Andy surveyed the room and felt a hint of sympathy for their estranged family, but mostly they wanted to fry their asses to smithereens. Prue broke the silence. ''Everyone in the living.'' When she saw no one make a move she yelled ''NOW.'' Cara, Prudence-Andria, and rest of the second generation orbed or teleported downstairs in fear of Prue's wrath. The Sisters snapped out of their trance by then. Paige recovers first and says ''this is our house you can't tell us what to do'' sounding and pouting like a three year old. Piper intervened at that moment; she had been comforting a very distraught Phoebe. ''Prue sweetie not that I am not glad to see you but you have been dead for 23 years and you can't just come in here and boss us around. I took over as big sister around here, so I demand to know what sick trick is this making that bastard…………….

''Bitch didn't I tell you NEVER to talk about my dad!!'' Phillip had had enough of this. ''Look I came here looking for my family but I guess I was wrong about you. You are not the Halliwells I heard stories about from Aunt Prue. You are Evil with a twisted sense of morality and now I want nothing to do with you.'' Phoebe started sobbing very loudly and muttering over and over again ''Please don't go, Please don't go I am sorry.''

Paige and Prue realized right then what big mistake they made. Prue and Andy went to Phillip and hugged him for dear life as he them. ''Pace is going to be so happy when we tell him his little cousin has been found.'' Phillip had tears in his eyes he was so happy. ''Where is Alan anyway.'' As if he had been called orbs filled the room in the form of Pace Alan Halliwell. ''Little cousin how are you I have missed you so damn much.'' ''Pacey language'' reprimanded Phillip. Andy and Prue couldn't help but laugh their Philly hadn't change one bit. Cole had stepped aside to watch the interaction of his beautiful child and his family unit. Phoebe and the remaining Sisters look on to with heavy hearts wanting to be a part of the moment so bad it hurt.

-Downstairs-

The atmosphere down the stairs was super tense. Everyone wanted to know who the young girl and the baby were. Penny, being just as tactful as her mother asked the question on everyone's mind. ''So what the story with you and the munchkin.'' Cara was about to reply when Purity interrupted her and slapped Penny in the back of the head, and said ''be the hell quiet. It's none of our business.'' The second generation looked at her dumbfounded. It's okay really it is. ''This is my and Phil's daughter Prudence Andria Halliwell.''

What will happen next


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: More Surprises

-Downstairs-

''WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!'' Yelled a really mad Purity. ''I'm going to kill that boyfriend of yours when get my hands on him! All this bullshi''--- She was interrupted by Cara. ''Watch your mouth in front of MY daughter I would really appreciate it''. That stopped Puri in her tracks; she took one look at the beautiful child and melted. Prudence Andria screamed Halliwell she had those high cheekbones, that wistful smile, and a temper and stubbornness that would endure a nuclear war. As everyone's gaze set on the child they were instantaneously mesmerized. The silence was broken by the youngest of Phoebe's kids. ''I am an Aunt? This so rocks to the Charmed degree''! Throughout this whole whirlwind of conversation the little sat in her mother arms. She was wondering who these people were and why are they so loud. Suddenly hunger encased her little body. She looked up at her mother and said ''Mama I'se hungwy''. It was cute, at least the occupants thought so because there was an outbreak of the aww syndrome. Wyatt spoke this time. ''My mom has some left in the fridge. She and you are welcome to them, seeing that you are now family and all''. Everyone would again Wyatt Halliwell took after his father in many ways, and pacifism unless in dire need was an attribute all Leo. ''Thank you so much Wyatt but she is in that stage where she will only eat her father's cooking'' said Cara. All of the Halliwell kids asked in perfect unison. ''He can cook?'' Cara was dumbfounded for a second and replied ''yes he can and please never do that…..that thing again…..plain creepy.'' The Halliwell kids all laughed and agreed to her request with the exception of Penny she was still envious that Phillip could cook. You see nobody in the second generation developed Piper's culinary skills. '' How come he knows how to cook and I don't?'' Everyone turned to look at her as if she grew a second head, but they saw the pout forming her face and all erupted in laughter at her childish behavior. ''Guys we need introduce ourselves to our new cousin/sister-in-law properly'' suggested Melinda. With that they all assumed formation ''intro'' from oldest to youngest. Wyatt was first. ''Hi my name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and am the oldest of my generation. I am 20 years old. I want be a doctor when finish my schooling and I am also the Twice-Blessed.'' Chris was next in line. ''Hi my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I 19 and the second oldest of my generation. I want to own P3 in three years….oh and I am the first of my kind half-elder and half-witch. Henry stepped out of the line. ''Hi I am the handsome, dashing Henry Lucas Mitchell Jr and I am 18. I want to follow in my father's footsteps and become a parole officer. I am also a witchlighter.'' ''Purity was up. ''Hi I am Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell I am the birthday girl (16). I want to take over my mom's advice column. I am also the first of my kind half-cupid and half-witch.'' Pride's turn came around. '' Hi I am Pride-Ambea Piper Halliwell and am 15 years of age. I want to be a DA when I get older.'' Melinda was ready. ''Hi my name is Melinda Grace Halliwell. I am also 15. I want be the biggest fashion designer the world has ever known. Phelicity was happy it was FINALLY her turn. Hi I am so excited! Anyway my name is Phelicity-Ava Paige Halliwell and I want to be school teacher at Magic school when I get older. It's almost over. The Twins stepped up. Hi, we are Penelope Victoria Halliwell-Mitchell and Patricia Samantha Halliwell-Mitchell. We are 14 years old and we want to be child therapists when we grow up. They said this perfect unison.

-Meanwhile in the Attic-

Cole drew himself away from his son and looked at the Sisters. ''If you EVER hurt him again you WILL have to deal with me. Is that understood'' said outraged Coleridge Turner. Piper was the first to reply, but it wasn't what nobody was expecting. ''Prue is that really you?'' Asked an over-emotional Piper. Prue deadpanned ''No it Frosty the snow man.'' Everyone including Phillip was taken aback by her statement. The question on everyone's mind was why she is treating Piper so cold. Paige being her very bold self asked that very question. ''Hey why in the hell are you being so cold toward your own damn sister?!'' Prue looked at Paige with a death stare that could kill the Source. In a low menacing voice Prue said '' You bitches tried to kill my nephew and all you can ask me is why IN THE HELL I'm being cold?! I will tell three this and only this. I am absolu------she was interrupted a portal forming on the wall.

Cliffy I know I am just EVIL!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Complicated Variables

-Attic-

Everyone turned their attention away from Prue to see who was stepping out the portal. Four figures made their way out of the portal with a crash. Piper, Prue, and Phillip were posed to strike if the figures proved to a threat. As the people picked themselves off the floor everyone in the room were surprised to see that they were young girls all under the age of 17.

Something was familiar about these girls to Phillip he just couldn't put his finger on it. Meanwhile the girls were having a telepathic conversation.

-Prudence Andria – Paige I thought you said that this spell would work.

-Paige Aroura- Prudy the spell was supposed to allow us to see why our family is as close as we should be.

-Piper Andel –Where in the hell are we? Why does daddy look so young? One of you answer me dammit!

-Phoebe Alyssa- What should we tell them?

-Prudence Andria- The truth.

Throughout this exchange the past people were waiting patiently for answer which was rarity in itself. They were dumbfounded by the girls' beauty and similar facial features to those of the Halliwells. Prudence Andria looked so much like her great aunt Prue they sometimes mistake her for her granddaughter in the future. The same went for Piper Andel with Piper, Phoebe Alyssa and Phoebe. Paige Aurora looked like Paige would if she had blue eyes and natural blonde hair.

Prudence Andria broke the silence. ''Hi we are from the future. We are here to change some events to prevent something bad happening to this family.'' Piper automatically thought Wyatt was evil again; her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Both Phoebes put up on this and said in perfect unison ''Honey Wyatt is not evil. He is okay really he is.'' In that moment Phillip knew who the girls were. They were HIS daughters.

Phillip spoke up. ''Prudence Andria you have some explaining to do young lad, YOU and YOUR sisters.'' Everyone in the room was yet again shocked included the future people. Prudence Andria shrunk back as her father who was only 1 year older than her in this time reprimanded her. Cole, Andy, and Paige who had all been quiet until now asked the same question.

''You expect us to believe you are HIS kids. What are you guys from 20 years or so in the future?'' This time Piper Andel spoke up this time. ''Exactly what year is this?'' Past Piper answered her. ''2024 and today is February 28th.''

Paige Aurora was pacing around the attic floor mumbling to herself when Phoebe Alyssa walked up to her and hugged her and said ''Paigey we are going to figure this out sweetie don't worry.'' At the use of her name Past Paige looked up at the scene with pure confusion and asked ''her name is Paige?''

Phillip's patience was wearing thin. So he ordered everyone downstairs immediately. Everyone moved to move out of the attic. When they got downstairs they witnessed the Halliwell Children formally introduce themselves to Cara and baby Prudence-Andria.

Phillip cleared this throat to make their presence known. At the sight of her boyfriend Cara smiled and waved. Phillip blew a kiss at her and his daughter. At the sight of their cousin/brother the Halliwell Children all said in perfect unison ''WELCOME HOME PHILS!'' Phillip and the adults were moved by the easy acceptance of their children. Phillip spoke. '' Thank you guys so much, but right now we seem to have four time bandits on our hands. Girls get your butts in here now!'' The future girls came into the living room looking at their shoes. Cara automatically knew who they were. ''Phillip are those our babies?'' ''yes Cara they are and they also happen to be in big trouble.'' At that the Girls tried to explain themselves at the same time. All of a sudden a loud whistling sound erupted in the room. They all looked at the source. It was past Piper. ''Now girls your father, my nephew (she said this with a smile) will choose your punishment no matter how much babbling you do. Now please be quiet.'' Phoebe smiled at Phillip and surprisingly he returned the smile. '' I thank you Piper. That was doesn't mean you three are off the hook though. We will talk later.'' Phillip said this in a way that everyone in the room felt like they were getting reprimanded by their parent. Phillip looked at Cara and telepathically sent her a message.

-Phillip Warren- Give Prudence Andria to Aunt Prue while we interrogate the time bandits please.

-Cara Lu'Cinda- OK

Cara walked over to Prue and gave her the child who she cooed over immensely. Just then Andy asked ''Who's baby is this? She is so beautiful.'' Phillip turned to his Uncle and smiled. He said ''silly Andy that's your Great niece.'' At that all the parents were yet again shocked. Cole and Phoebe had tears in their eyes. ''you mean that little girl is my granddaughter?'' they both asked this in unison. Phillip smiled and nodded; at that all the adults crowded around Prue and the third generation of their family.

Phillip turned back to the daughters from the future. ''Now you four get in a line it's time for introductions. He said this as sternly as he could. The Girls knew better than to defy their father, at any age. They formed the line from oldest to youngest. This time Cara used her mother's voice and demanded their names and powers and warned them that this family had shit loads of Telepaths and Empaths so there was no possible way for them to lie. At that statement the adults minus Phoebe (who went to put Prudence Andria to sleep, joined the kids on the couch). Just then Leo and Henry orb in and Coop hearts in too. Piper warned them to sit down and everything would be explained later.

Prudence Andria started the introductions. '' I guess I should start with my name. Well my name is Prudence Andria Halliwell-Turner. I am 15 years old. I am the older version of the baby my Grams Phoebe was carrying. My powers are Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Crynokinesis, Thought Projection and Horbing. Piper Andel stepped out of line. '' Look I told my sisters this was a BAD idea but they never listen to me. Anyways, my name is Piper Andel Halliwell-Turner. I am 13 years old. I have not been born yet. My powers are Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Phasing and Aerokinesis. Phoebe Alyssa was very happy that she was getting the chance to see her parents so young. '' First I want to say I love you mommy and daddy. I am Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell-Turner. I am 11 years old. My powers are Premonitions, Levitation, Advanced Empathy and Hearting.'' The blond Paige had a look of boredom on her face that made past Paige laugh. ''Alright whatever. Daddy we your daughters want our family to be more closer so I m=looked in the book for a spell to help us achieve our goal and poof we were here.'' Phoebe Alyssa hit her on the arm to let her know she was rambling. ''Oh my bad. Anyway my name is Paige Aurora Halliwell-Turner. I am 10 years old my powers are Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Tele-Orbing and Astral- Orbing.

So that it for chapter 10


End file.
